The Clash of the Anime and Video Game Characters
by Angewomon2000
Summary: This story contains mild language and plenty of wild and crazy things! I don't know why I'm not putting it under crossovers. Maybe more people would read it in this section.


The Clash of the Video Game and Anime Characters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids, the Mario characters, Pokemon,  
Sailor Moon, or Digimon. If I did, I would be really, really rich.  
  
Author's Note: I'm NOT dissing any and I mean any of the video game   
or anime characters. This was just a story I wrote for fun, besides,  
would you ever see a story involving all of these characters for the  
first time ever? Also, this story is one of my cool crossover stories  
with characters from two or more anime or video game characters in it.  
Now on with the story!  
  
(scene: The Snowboard Kids are driving along a highway in a small  
convertable. Damien and Shinobin are snowboarding besides them, then,  
slowly, fall behind them.)  
  
Jam: (in the car) Are we there yet?  
Nancy: For the millionth time, no, Jam. Slash, pull over and let me   
drive or we'll never get there in time.  
  
Slash: Oh, I'm real sure you could do better, Nancy. Besides, it's not  
my driving that needs improvement. I'm just taking directions from you  
and Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Well, don't blame me!  
  
Wendy: Let me see that! (grabs map from Tommy) No wonder we're lost.   
You guys have been reading the map upside down!  
  
Slash, Tommy, and Nancy: Ugghh!!  
  
Jam: Are we there yet?  
  
(Scene changes to convention hall. Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu are  
sitting in the middle of the waiting room. The only people there is   
Linda and a deskclerk, who is sitting by the door.)  
  
Ash: Well, this is fun.  
  
Misty: It's you who wanted to come early. It's not my fault we're the  
only ones here.  
  
Tracey: Well, someone better get here. I didn't leave Professor Oak's  
lab just to hear you two complain and look at this poor excuse for a  
girl.  
  
Linda: Watch your mouth, you dumb headband wearing freak!  
  
Tracey: Shut up!  
  
Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Chu. (Wow, this is a change. Usually, Ash and   
Misty are fighting.)  
  
(Door opens. The Sailor Scouts and Luna and Artemis walk in.)  
  
Serena: Is this the Anime and Video Game Convention?  
  
Deskclerk: Yes, madame, please sit in the waiting room until the other  
guests arrive.  
  
Serena: Oh, thanks.  
  
(The Sailor Scouts take seats besides the Pokemon characters.)  
  
Tracey: Now this is what I came here to see. (runs up to Mina) Will you  
go out with me?  
  
Mina: (blushing a deep red as the other Sailor Scouts snicker behind   
her) Ummmm...a...see ya! (runs away)  
  
Linda: At least I'm not a girl-crazy loser like you, Tracey!   
  
Tracey: Stuff it, dork!  
  
Linda: Make me! (closes hands into fists)  
  
Tracey: I will! (also closes hands into fists)  
  
Misty: Guys! Bra-(is cut short as a loud rumbling is heard and the   
floor begins to shake)  
  
Ash: It's a earthquake!! We're all going to die!! (falls to ground and  
starts crying like a little girl.)  
  
Misty: Fraidy-cat.  
  
Sailor Scouts: Amara!!!!?!?  
  
Amara: It's not me, dangit!  
  
(The shaking stops abruptly)  
  
Ash: Ha! We're safe! Just like I said.  
  
Misty: Was this before or after you started cowering in the corner?  
  
Ash: Hey!  
  
(Across the room, the doors fly open and the shadows of two men, one  
girl, a little boy, and two dinosaurs, one big, one little, can be seen  
through the frame. One of the men holds up a stick and it immediately  
lights up, engulfing the entire room in a blinding glow.)  
  
Luigi: Ok, I know you people have your reasons for being here, but   
just go home, save yourself a lot of grief.  
  
Mario: (annoyed) This is the Anime and Video Game Convention, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: What?!? Oh, sorry. Forgot to get rid of the lightsaber from  
Super Smash Brothers, now, how do I turn this thing off? (shakes the  
lightsaber in his hand, but the glow still remains)  
  
Deskclerk: (now wearing sunglasses) Try the switch.  
  
Luigi: Oh, thanks. Heh heh, I knew that.  
  
Peach: Humph! Sure you did.  
  
Deskclerk: (minus the sunglasses) The cast of Super Mario Brothers, I  
suppose? And that shaking was the Doom Ship landing?  
  
Bowser: Right on the button.  
  
Deskclerk: (sighing and pointing towards the waiting room) In the   
waiting room, please.  
  
(The Mario cast walks in, along with Peach)  
  
Yoshi: Hi, everyone!  
  
Mina: Hi! I'm Mina, and you?  
  
Yoshi: I'm Yoshi.  
  
Mina: Ooooh, formal. (The two walk off to a corner to talk)  
  
Peach: See, Mario? Isn't that sweet? I wish we could be a couple like  
that.  
  
Mario: ... (hands open and close into fists)  
  
Peach: But I know you'll come around someday.  
  
Mario: ... (hands close into fists)  
  
Peach: Since I know you really like me soo soo much.  
  
Mario: ... (fists start to tremble)  
  
Peach: You and I are so great together and I know you would never hurt  
me blah blah blah...  
  
Mario: ... (and his hands reaches for a star)  
  
Mario Crew: (sweatdrops)  
  
Peach: blah blah blah blahblahblah  
  
Mario: ^_^ Thanks for the comment. (gives Peach the star)  
  
Serena: Oh, my gosh!!! He's going to kill her!! Moon Cosmic Power!  
  
(Serena transforms into Sailor Moon)  
  
All guys: Wooh.  
  
All girls: Show off.  
  
Sailor Moon: Stop right there, evil doer! I am Sailor Moon, champion  
of justice, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Moon  
(spins) Spiral (spins some more. Toad's eyes turns into swirls and he  
collapses) Heart...  
  
Peach: Stop! What do you want to shoot him for? (stands in front of  
Mario)  
  
Sailor Moon: Huh?? (huge question mark appears above her head)  
  
Luigi: (walks up to Sailor Moon and put his hand on her shoulder)  
Believe me, I felt the same way.  
  
(Several minutes go by. The characters present are sitting around, not  
really doing anything.)  
  
Luigi: (to the tune of Just Communication) Bum Bum Bum Bum BumBum  
BumBum Bum.  
  
Mario: (fixing his hat) Humph.  
  
Serena: Oh, Darien, I wish you were here (eyes turn to hearts)  
  
(Shouting is heard outside the convention hall)  
  
Slash: It's right over there, Nancy!  
  
Nancy: But the map...  
  
Slash: Screw the map!! It says " Anime and Video Game Convention right  
above the door!!! Give me the wheel!!!  
  
Nancy: No way!! I just got it!!  
  
Wendy: Ummm, guys? Watch out for that car!!!!!!!  
  
Nancy: Aw, man!  
  
Slash: Aah!! Stupid car!!  
  
Jam: Are we there yet?  
  
All: Be quiet, Jam!!!!!  
  
(A lampost goes through the door, following it is a blue convertable.)  
  
Luigi: Look out!!!!  
  
Ash: We're all going to die!!!! (falls to ground again and starts   
crying again like a girl.)  
  
Misty: Wuss.  
  
(The convertable crashes through the door and slams into the far wall.  
Five very ticked off teens climb out of the wrecked convertable and  
start yelling at each other.)  
  
Tommy: Oh, man!!! Look at what we did to Andraia's convertable. Now  
you have to tell Andraia, Nancy.  
  
Nancy: Why me??  
  
Tommy: Because she's your best friend.  
  
Nancy: Andraia is not my best friend, dangit!  
  
Slash: Well, Andraia needed a new one anyway. I mean, every car could  
outrun the darn thing.  
  
Snowboard Kids: True.  
  
Deskclerk: You're here for the Anime and Video Game Convention, I  
presume?  
  
Nancy: Yep.  
  
Deskclerk: In what's left of the waiting room, please.  
  
Misty: Ummm, hi!  
  
Luigi: Awesome swerve!! You came out unscathed too. I thought only  
Mario could do that.  
  
Slash: Um, thanks, I think.  
  
Nancy: What are you taking the credit for? I was the one driving!  
  
Slash: Sorry.  
  
Taichi: Ummm, is this the Anime and Video Game Convention?  
  
Deskclerk: Yes.  
  
Sora: You are aware that a convertable just crashed in here, right?  
  
Deskclerk: Yeah, we're handling it right now.  
  
Mimi: Ewww. I missed the sale at the mall for this?!  
  
Matt: Don't complain so much, Mimi. At least we won't get into any fi-  
(turns and sees Slash)  
  
Slash and Matt: Hey! You have my haircut!!!  
  
Slash: Listen, kid. This hairstyle has and always will be mine. Got  
that?  
  
Matt: I don't think so, dude.  
  
(The two immediately begin to punch each other)  
  
Sora: Oh, my....  
  
Nancy: Just take a seat. Knowing Slash, this could take a while.  
  
(Around 15 minutes go by, the anime and video game characters talk   
about random topics and get to know each other better.)  
  
Yoshi: (to Mina) You know you're cute. Very, very cute.  
  
Amy: So you like computers too? Check out mine! It's one of a kind.  
Luna did her special backflip to give it to me.  
  
Koushiro: Prodigious! So the cat gave it to ya, eh? Let me try.  
  
(Koushiro grabs Luna and proceeds to try to flip her over and make   
another computer appear.)  
  
Luna: Hey! Stop it!!! Meow!!  
  
Shinobin: Release that animal now!!!  
  
(Koushiro immediately drops Luna, who in turn, lands on her face.)  
  
Coach: Don't mind him. He just likes animals a lot.  
  
Mr. Dog: Yes. Shinobin, please don't scare children.  
  
Koushiro: I-I wasn't scared. (passes out)  
  
Damien: Heh. You sure have a way with the kiddies, don't ya?  
  
Serena: (out of costume) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! A vampire!!  
  
Christina: I think she just met Damien, you know?  
  
Shinobin: Now who has a way with people?  
  
Damien: Shut up.  
  
Shinobin: I said shut up!!  
  
(He lunges at Shinobin and the two are soon locked in mortal combat  
on the floor)  
  
Damien: Lekka Shinen!!!!  
  
Raye: Look at them, not to mention those two over there. (indicates  
Slash and Matt in the corner, still duking it out.)  
  
Serena: They fight more than me and you, Raye.  
  
Luigi: Or Peach and just about any woman on the planet.  
  
Linda: Or even Ash and Misty.  
  
Tracey: And how would you know!? You haven't been with them a fraction  
of the time that I have!!  
  
Linda: Screw you!  
  
Tracey: Why you little...!  
  
(The two tackle each other. The other anime and video game characters  
watch on in interest.)  
  
Tommy: He's up! No, he's down. He's up! No, he's down.  
  
Luigi: Swing it to the left! Now the right! Ohh! That has to hurt!  
  
Mimi: Who's the good guy? Oh, no! Look out!  
  
(Linda and Tracey bump into Mimi, whose hat falls off and is crushed  
as the two roll by.)  
  
Mimi: My-my hat. Noooooo! That's it!  
  
(A fire appears in her eyes and she lunges at the two responsible for  
the destruction of her beloved cowboy hat. She is considerably beaten   
up by the two stronger kids.)  
  
Peach: Striking a weak girl!!?? Where is the justice??? (she joins the  
battle)  
  
Tommy: Justice! (joins the battle)  
  
(Everyone goes around beating each other up. Insults are thrown,  
bringing more and more participants into the battle.)  
  
Toad: Hey, dinosaur boy! Aren't you going to fight Mr. I can't handle  
the Mushroom Kingdom without the Princess and kissing up to her?  
  
Yoshi: T-Toad!? Argh!!!!  
  
Lita: Hey, green hat. Whatchya doing on the sidelines? You look like  
a girl.  
  
Luigi: Why you little!!! Screw you!  
  
Amy: Ok, guys...  
  
Jam: .....can't we all just...  
  
Jyou: .....get along....  
  
Amy: .....like......  
  
Jam: .....normal people.....  
  
Jyou: ......please?  
  
All: Shut up, you blue-wearing freaks!!!!  
  
The three: (to their respective groups) Hey!  
  
Amy: Guys, I don't believe it.  
  
Jam: What has gotten into you!  
  
Jyou: That's it! I've had it!!  
  
(The three lunge into the battle, knocking out anyone and everyone who  
comes in their path.)  
  
Nancy: Hey, Slash! You done fighting yet? You should stop, you know  
it is pointless.  
  
Slash: Who asked you, Nancy?  
  
Matt: Yeah, this is for people who care about their hair styles.  
  
Slash and Matt: You look like a boy!!!  
  
Nancy: That's it. Armor of Friendship!!   
  
(Nancy, somehow, transforms into a girl with armor on)  
  
Nancy: Flare Up Now!!!!!!!!  
  
(The convention hall burns down. Everything is destroyed except for   
the deskclerk's desk, which amazingly, remains intact.)  
  
Deskclerk: Due to technical difficulties, the convention has closed  
early. Now, everyone together for a picture!!  
(holds out camera) Say cheese.  
  
Group: (staring in disbelief) ..................  
  
*snap*  
  
Deskclerk: Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Tommy: Nancy!!!!!!!! Look at what you did! I never even got the chance  
to see the salad bar, you freak!!  
  
Nancy: Crud. (starts running)  
  
All: Run, Nancy, run!!!!  
  
Koushiro: My computer was burnt!!! Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Taichi: Koushiro! Pull it together!! (grabs the poor kid and starts  
shaking him)  
  
Christina: This was kind of a bummer, you know?  
  
Other Snowboard Kids characters: Yeah, we know, you know.  
  
Luigi: And I thought fighting Bowser was hard.  
  
Mario: That was most definately one of the most difficult battles I  
have been in for a while.  
  
Peach: Did anyone even get anything out of that?  
  
Yoshi: Me!! (writes down Mina's number) I got a new friend.  
  
Peach: I meant, did anyone learn anything from that?  
  
Misty: Ash is a fraidy-cat.  
  
Ash: Hey!!  
  
Misty: And never let Linda and Tracey together.  
  
Serena: I learned that Amara is not the cause of all earthquakes.  
  
Lita: (mending a broken arm and several large bruises) Never insult  
Luigi's hat.  
  
Mario: Peach is a little suicidal.  
  
Luigi: I didn't know that.  
  
Koushiro: (cowering under Shinobin's stare) Ummmm.... b-be nice to  
ca-cats?  
  
Shinobin: That's a good boy.  
  
Slash: I don't use enough hair gel.  
  
Matt: Yeah, that fight really took it out of my hairstyle.  
  
Luigi: Don't forget to make sure you have the right items.  
  
Wendy: Give me the map when we need to go somewhere.  
  
Slash: Never let Nancy drive.  
  
Nancy: (passing by on her fifth lap around the convention center's  
remains while running from Tommy) Hey!!! *pant* You were driving  
*pant* at first!! *pant*  
  
Slash: But I didn't crash us into the wall.  
  
Nancy: You *pant* caused me *pant* to. So *pant* screw *pant* you,  
Slash *pant* !!  
  
Mimi: Ahem!  
  
(Everyone turns and stares at the 10 year old.)  
  
Mimi: I felt I learned the most important lesson of all.  
  
All: What is that?  
  
Mimi: (shed a tear as she holds her poor, poor hat) When choosing   
between a sale at the mall and a anime and video game convention, go  
with your instincts.  
  
The End   
  
(And Amen to that lesson, Mimi. Rest in peace, hat.) 


End file.
